Payback
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: When Jade lies about the movie the two go to see, Tori promises her that she will pay...Rated T for safety


**Hello, people of earth big and small. This is actually an idea I thought of while I was in chemistry ( OBVIOUSLY NOT PAYING ATTENTION )**  
><strong>Buuuuttt, any who...HERE YOU GO!<strong>

**" I can't beleive you Jade! " Screamed an irritated Tori. Jade simply chuckle at her girlfriend. " Oh come on Vega, it wasn't that bad.. "**

**" Says the girl who watches gory, slasher films for a living! " Tori shouted. The girls had decided to catch a movie earlier, when they had**

**nothing better to do. Tori made Jade promise that they wouldn't go see some slasher, gory, horror movie. Jade promised, but of course**

**being Jade West...she lied...Tori was forced to sit through two hours of blood, guts, gore, slashing, and much more. She was practically**

**sick when the movie ended. Jade was still laughing at her girlfriend's over reaction. " Jeez Vega, there's no need to over react. " " Over**

**react? OVER REACT? JADE! THAT PHSYCO SET THAT GUYS PENIS ON FIRE! " Tori yelled. Tori's comment just made Jade laugh harder.**

**When she noticed the younger Vega glaring at her, she decided she should probably apologize before Tori gives her another lecture about**

**how lying is wrong...not that she really listened. " Oh, would you just relax, you know I'll always protect you. " Jade soothed as she pulled**

**her girlfriend into an embrace. Tori smiled a little, but knew this wasn't gona go unpunished. " That's sweet, but you still lied to me.. "**

**Tori says abit quietly as she releases herself from Jade's embrace. " And you ARE, going to pay for making me sit through that movie. "**

**Jade then put a fake scared face on, and used a sarcastic, fake scared voice. " Oh no! Vega's gona get me! Someone please help me! " Jade**

**ended with a smirk on her face. Tori was glaring hard at the girl, and pretty much wanted to ram her, but she decided against it for the**

**time being._ " Jade will get her's... "_ Tori thought deviouslly. Jade then looked at her phone and walked over to Tori. " It's past my curfew**

**Vega. Thanks for the movie date, see you tommorrow. " Jade then gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips, and exits the Vega residence,**

**smirk still in place. When Tori hears the door click shut, she turns and begins to walk up the stairs. While making her way, a sinful**

**smirk is placed on the girls lips. " See you tommorrow Jade... "**

**XxXxX**

**Jade was lying in her bed fast asleep, having one of her reccuring dreams that she really couldn't tell anyone about. She heard her alarm**

**go off and slammed her fist on the snooze button, and immideatly went back to sleep. However, she was once again being woken up. But**

**this time it wasn't because of an annoying loud buzzer. It was because she felt soft lips stealing kisses on her neck. " What the... ? " Jade**

**opened one eye to see none other than Tori Vega in her room, in her bed, placing kisses on her neck. " Morning Jade.. " Tori purred as**

**as she began to move her lips across the pale girls collar bone. " V-vega.. " Jade shuddered at the contact, finally beginning to wake up due to **

**the sensations her girlfriend was sending through her body. The tan girl pulled back with a smirk on her face. " I'm gona go take a**

**shower...you can join If you want... " She trailed off as she slowly got off the bed and turned to walk to the goth girls's bathroom. Many**

**questions were running through Jade's head. How did Vega get in my house? How did Vega get in my room? But she pushed those**

**questions aside, remembering what the Vega girl had offered just a second ago. Jade nearly fell out of bed, trying to get out of the covers;**

**she was in such a hurry..When she finally managed to get out of bed, she rushed to her bathroom only to get the door slamed in her face.**

**" What the hell? VEGA! " Jade fumed. Tori opened the door a crack to answer the goth girls cry. She then put on a sexy pout. " Oh..Sorry..**

**Only room for one in here.. " She trailed off with a smirk on her face. She then shut the door, and pressed her against the door before**

**taking her shower for the day. What she heard Jade mumble made her smirk so big it hurt. " Fucking tease... "**

**XxXx**

**Jade and Tori walked in the school and procceded to Jade's locker so she could get her books. Jade still had a scowl on her face because**

**of the morning's previous events, while Tori still had a victorious smirk on her face. " I told you you'd pay. " Tori teases. " No Vega. That**

**wasn't payment. That was utter crulety. " Jade says in angry disapointment. The half-latina laughs at her girlfirend. " I'm sorry. I promise**

**I'll make it up you... " Tori finishes her sentence, then gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and a nip at her ear. Jade rolls her eyes**

**playfully. " I swear Vega, your the biggest flirt. " Tori smiles and slips her hand into Jade's before they walk to class. " I know... " They both**

**smile at eachother, and make thier way to class.**

**Sooooo...Whatdya think? Cute? Romantic? Good? Bad? Awful? Great? TELL ME! Oh and one more little thing. I really did enjoy writing " The Breakfast Club: Victorious Style " Fanfic. If any of you want me to do the same thing, but with a different movie, tell me, and I'll see what I can do! Thanks you guys! I really do wana hear your reviews and/or requests/ideas! Thank You! Oh and whoever can tell me where that " THAT GUY SET HIS PENIS ON FIRE! " line was from, your extra AWSOME;D **


End file.
